


symbols

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: “You left this behind.”
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Wing
Series: shots of engex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663
Kudos: 1





	symbols

“You left this behind.”

The two of them were in a booth together -- where didn’t matter, just some corner of the galaxy, somewhere together, a warm booth in a place that served energon. All of the _“I thought you were dead”_ conversation was behind them, and Drift was happy just to sit with Wing.

They looked down and -- Primus above -- glinting in the palm of Wing’s hand was a Decepticon badge. _Their_ Decepticon badge, apparently. They looked up at Wing, speechless.

She laughed. “I thought it was symbolism. Or did you just forget?”

Drift was slow to respond; gods, they’d missed her laugh! Was there a more joyful sound in the universe? They reset their vocalizer. “Nah, it was symbolism. _Clumsy_ symbolism,” they muttered into their glass.

Wing tilted her helm. “Really?” she said. “I just thought it was direct -- like you.”

Drift flushed. “You give me too much credit.”

“Not at all,” Wing hummed, closing her fingers around the badge and leaning her helm against Drift’s. “I know what they’re made from.”

Drift remained quiet, but their free hand rested over their chestplate. Wing’s hand soon covered it. A piece of their spark, left on Theophany, left behind with Wing. That was it, wasn’t it? Literally and figuratively.

And now, they thought -- they were made whole again. Smiling, Drift squeezed Wing’s hand and cozied up more to her side.


End file.
